Mission ItachiSakura: Backwards
by Mikume-chan
Summary: Mikoto the love-life meddler is ready to take on a new mission. And due to her eldest sons' lack of a fiance, Mikoto won't rest until he proposes.


Disclaimer: Hahaha! Of course I own- *dodges flying clipboard, then gets hit by a rouge pencil* Okay okay, I do not own Naruto, all credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>"Oh Itachi, Sakura's here!" Mikoto called up to Itachi. Itachi got out of his bed and hurriedly put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He raced downstairs to meet the amused eyes and satisfied smirk of Mikoto Uchiha. "Good morning Itachi." she called out in a singsong voice. "Good morning okaasan." Itachi replied tightly. Mikoto busied herself with fixing Itachi a bowl of cheerios. She set it in front if an exhuasted Itachi, who proceeded to gobble them up. "Now Itachi," Mikoto started. Itachi barely looked up from his cheerios. "No mother, I did not propose to Sakura yesterday, I was on a mission, remember?" Mikoto threw her hands up in the air, "Then when are you? You've been with the poor girl for a year now and I want her to join the family already!" Mikoto narrowed her eyes, "Heaven forbid that she'll have to join the family through Shisui.." Itachi choked, horrified by the thought. "I have my own agenda, okaasan.." Mikoto sighed.<p>

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Come in!" Mikoto called. Sakura walked in. Mikoto smirked, "Speak of the devil." Itachi rolled his eyes and focused intently on his cheerios, waiting for Sakura to acknowledge him. Sakura walked up to Mikoto and hugged her, "Mikoto-san! I've missed you!" Mikoto smiled, "I've missed you to Sakura-chan! You should come over more!" Sakura chuckled, "I'm over here more than I am at my apartment." They both laughed. Sakura turned around and saw Itachi. "Good morning Itachi!" Itachi hugged her, "Good morning." Then he poured himself another bowl of cheerios. Mikoto mouthed to him, "Propose!" Itachi shook his head. Mikoto narrowed her eyes at him, 'Okay buster, you asked for it.'

"Shisui!" Mikoto called up the stairs, "Sakura is here!" There was shuffling, then pounding as Shisui appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Shisui straighted up and walked purposefully towards Sakura. He took both her hands in his. "Sakura, my love, my gaming queen. Marry me and we'll have lots of awesome gamer babies, and together, we will rule the world!" Sakura looked at Shisui like she was seriously considering it. Making a desicion, Sakura opened her mouth, "Gee Shisui, that sounds great and all, but I really shouldn't marry a guy who wear his jeans backwards." Shisui looked down and grimanced, "Damnit." Itachi, ever so subltly, peeked down at his pants. To his mortification, they... were on backwards. With lightning fast ninja speed, Itachi ran into the bathroom. After he took care of his pants problem, Itachi casually walked back into the kitchen and poured himself a third bowl of cheerios, while Sakura and his mother looked on in amusement. "Oh, and by the way," Sakura added, "I'm already engaged." "WHAT?" Yelled Mikoto and Shisui. Mikoto coughed awkwardly, "To whom?" She asked. Itachi stood up, "To me." He said, while taking Sakura by the arm and leading her to his evil lai- room. "I guess I'll see you later!" Called Sakura.

Mikoto sunk into a nearby chair and smiled smugly, "I knew it." Shisui looked at her in disbelief, then shook his head in defeat. Mikoto smirked, "Now that mission ItachiSakura is completed, I think Sasuke needs some help in his love life. I think that Karin girl would be a nice match for Sasuke, what do you think Shisui? Shisui?" Shisui crept away from his scary matchmaking aunt, hoping and praying that he wasn't next, or third. 'I feel sorry for ya Sasuke, but better you than me.'

* * *

><p>It was 2:00 A:M when Itachi crept down the stairs, knowing the dire consequences if he gets caught. He stepped quietly into the kitchen and pulled out the box of cheerios and a bowl. Itachi pulled out a single cheerio and placed it gently into the bowl. He repeated this with the second and third cheerio. As he was about to place the fourth cheerio into the bowl, it slipped from his hand and dropped into the bowl, making a loud *plink*. The lights flashed on and there stood Mikoto staring at him through triumphant eyes.<p>

Itachi squeaked, "Okaasan." Itachi straighted up, cleared his throat and hid the box of cheerios behind his back. "Okaasan, what are you doing up so late?" Mikoto crossed her arms casually, "Oh I was reading, watching... Waiting." Itachi gulped and stepped back. His mother stepped forward, "Now Itachi-kun, why didn't you tell your poor old mother that you two got engaged?" Itachi took another step back as Mikoto continued, "I asked you all those times if you proposed, and you said no everytime!"

Mikoto sighed and sat down, seeming to have given up. "I raised you to be honest and truthful. I would expect this from Sasuke, not you!" Mikoto put her head on the table and let out an obviously fake sob. "Is it because I'm old? You didn't want your mother to know because that would be uncool?" Mikoto, struck by an idea, straighted up. "Ninja are tought to be masters of deception, I'll bet the tought you to lie!" Mikoto stood up, her eyes miraculously tear-free. "Yes! I'll bet that's it!" Itachi rolled his eyes, "Actually okaasan, I had proposed to Sakura about a week ago, the next morning, you went out early and forgot to ask if I proposed."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes at him and poked him in the chest. "You said you had your own agenda mister." Itachi shrugged, "That can mean many things." Itachi's lips quirked up into a little half-smile, he had a great idea, one that would keep his mother happy, and bother Sakura, to some extent. But then again, he did know how to calm her down, Itachi openly smirked at the thought. "Okaasan, would you like to help plan our wedding?" Mikoto clapped her hands together and smiled brightly, "Of course I would!" Itachi nodded, "Okay then, we were thinking the colors could be-" Mikoto cut him off, "Don't worry, I have the perfect color sceme all planned out; tell me tommorow what the date is." Mikoto happily climbed the stairs, muttering things about flowers, napkins and priests. Itachi shook his head in slight amusment and picked up his bowl of four cheerios. He looked at the box of cheerios and looked back at the bowl. Itachi scooped up the four cheerios and ate them, he then picked up the box and walked up the stairs to his evil lai-room.

End.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So guess what? The 24th of July has just passed, which means that I am now 15! WOOT!<p>

So what do you think of this story? Check my profile for news and updates!

Best wishes,

Mikume-chan


End file.
